1. Technical Field
Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a caster apparatus and/or a transferring apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a transferring apparatus for transferring a load, the weight of the entire transferring apparatus is changes during loading. Accordingly, a grip force between the ground and a caster apparatus in contact with the ground may change, thereby leading to a change in frictional force at a contact position between the wheel and the ground.
Since the ground on which the transferring apparatus travels is rarely completely flat, when four or more caster apparatuses are used, any of the caster apparatuses may lose contact with the ground, which may cause a situation where the caster apparatus becomes difficult to control.
Therefore, studies have been conducted to improve a grip force between the caster apparatus and the ground.